<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>two in one by elfloversanonymous (asexuelf)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24135298">two in one</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexuelf/pseuds/elfloversanonymous'>elfloversanonymous (asexuelf)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age II</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous Relationships, Anal Sex, Anders (Dragon Age) is Hung, Cervical Penetration, Cervix Sex, Consent Play, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Elf/Elf Relationship(s), Elf/Human Relationship(s), F/M, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Magic, Size Difference, Size Kink, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, kind of?, lol now we have the right elf tag, sorry for the mishap before! :3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:23:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24135298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexuelf/pseuds/elfloversanonymous</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders has a bit of fun with Fenris and Merrill.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anders/Fenris (Dragon Age), Anders/Fenris/Merrill (Dragon Age), Anders/Merrill, Fenris/Merrill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>two in one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>take a shot every time the fic mentions how tight merrill is akdjskdjskf</p>
<p>enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The slap of skin on skin, the wet friction of them moving in tandem, the throaty vocalizations of pleasure or frustration... They all make Anders very glad that Merrill finally had that window fixed.</p>
<p>The girl in question is facing Fenris, away from Anders, her flat nose pressed against the other elf's, her fingers digging into his shoulders, but Anders isn't going completely ignored. When he thrusts particularly hard into her ass, she cries out against Fenris' lips, whispers Anders' name. Fenris thrusts back at him in reply as Anders pulls out a fraction. They have a rhythm going where they don't fill her at the same time, so as to not overwhelm her too truly with the stretch - or, likely, to overwhelm the other with the heady feeling of the other's cock pressed through her guts.</p>
<p>Merrill's head falls back in a moan, away from Fenris' searching mouth, so Anders takes the opportunity to lick the lines of lyrium on his chin, then his bottom lip, then the roof of his open mouth. The hot breath of Fenris' groan makes him laugh, for whatever reason, and his hips snap harsher against Merrill's plush little ass.</p>
<p>And then Fenris is gasping, "One moment." </p>
<p>They stop, all three of them; they've played enough before that they're more than used to one or the other needing to stop or needing to slow down. Trauma has followed them all, even here.</p>
<p>Fenris seems fine, though, if a bit winded. He's not shaking, just moving to kneels a bit more comfortably on his side of the bed, then pulling his hands beneath the elvhen girl to- to lift her?</p>
<p>In quick movements, he's pulling Merrill off of their dicks to turn her around. Merrill seems a bit short of breath, swallowing hard, more so when Anders slides his hands beneath her thighs and lifts her with ease. </p>
<p>And then, with barely a kick between them all, Merril is facing him, her heart-shaped face turned up towards his. Her eyes are so bright, so <em> big. </em> Maybe it makes him a creep, but he's always been hypnotized by elvhen eyes.</p>
<p>The sounds of Fenris easily sliding his cock into Merrill's stretched-out ass interrupt his staring. Instead, his eyes flick over to the elvhen male to watch his face scrunch up in pleasure. Fenris doesn't give Merrill any time to adjust before he starts fucking into her again, and frankly, he doesn't need to, because Anders is hung like a horse and has made more than enough room for Fenris' cock. While he throws his hips against Merrill's ass, he has the courtesy to pull her legs up to show her pussy to the man before him. And what a lovely pussy it is - it's puffy and cute and there's a tiny gape from where Fenris has already filled her, but it's still tight by Anders' standards for sure. So tight, Anders doesn't really believe he'll be able to fit. Fenris' cock slid in without any hesitation after a finger or two, but their sizes are a bit… disparate.</p>
<p>Fenris notices his hesitation. With a laugh, he hands Merrill's thighs over to Anders, then takes his fingers to spread the lips of Merrill's cunt wide open, displaying that cute, winking gape. </p>
<p>To Anders, he says, "Be careful." Then to Merrill, "You're going to feel so good. Don't worry."</p>
<p>"W-Wait," Merrill whimpers. Certain he'll be swapping with Fenris again, Anders pulls away, but she continues, "No condom. It's been- erm."</p>
<p>A breath of a laugh blows through Merrill's short black hair. "In your ass?" Fenris guesses.</p>
<p>Her face contorts in something like disgust. "Yes."</p>
<p>With a huff of amused disbelief, Anders reaches down and pulls the sheepskin off his cock. Not usually his way to play - he's not the type to enjoy a nasty rash - but at least he knows Merrill won't be in his clinic for an abortion in a month's time. After all, he supplies her birth control; being a healer has its perks, he supposes.</p>
<p>Fenris looks at him hungrily, impatiently, and he almost laughs again. </p>
<p>He pushes his thoughts away, made easy by the company, and presses the head of his bare cock against her entrance, which... hopefully, is easy enough to push his cock through without hurting her. Still, he moans low at the feeling of Fenris' fingers brushing his cock, of the resistance Merrill's cunt gives at being penetrated. Merrill whimpers when he pushes a little harder, biting her already red lip, brows creasing together somewhere between agony and bliss.</p>
<p>Anders wants to ask her how she's doing, if that's too fast, too much, but Fenris says, "<em>Don't stop</em>." His voice is rough, ragged, and as he says it, he brings a finger up to toy at her clit, turning that sweet face of hers into a sight of pleasure and pleasure alone. His other hand moves up, as if to rub her breasts, before stopping and moving back down to spread Merrill's lips wide around Anders' cock once more.</p>
<p>It's an intoxicating sight, but the mage has two hands of his own for a reason. </p>
<p>Anders grabs Fenris' hand to move it from its place holding the lips of her cunt open, barely holding back a shudder at the too-hot pulse of the lyrium in his fingers. He moves that hand up above Merrill's clit, where Fenris' other is still rolling her clit in circles, then up towards her tiny breasts. Fenris seems to know exactly what he wants to see, because the elf instantly gets to work pinching and pulling at Merrill's nipple, rolling it beneath his fingers while the girl cries out between them.</p>
<p>With a toothy smile, Anders leans forwards for another kiss. Hot and wet against his mouth, Fenris' lips are caught in their own smile, his tongue playful and distracted. It's a quick kiss and it leaves Anders wanting more - but they have other things at hand, and he can <em> feel </em> Merrill clenching around the head of his cock, as if begging for more.</p>
<p>He looks down again, away from Fenris' breathy smirk and lidded eyes. The sight of his thick member stretching that small opening wide is exquisite, but not quite as much as the cute, keening whines she makes as he begins to slowly thrust into her, sliding more inside with each roll of his hips, feeling her stretch around him almost chokingly. She's so <em> tiny </em> and he's so large, and it’s beyond hot, almost fetishistic the way he stares droolingly at the tightly-pulled lips of her pussy hugging his cock, but he can’t help but get a little nervous too.</p>
<p>"Fenris," he says.</p>
<p>Mouth twitching with something amused and slightly mean, Fenris only laughs breathlessly. Very breathlessly. Merrill's ass must be clenching too, just as hard as her cunt; Anders can feel Fenris' cock through the thin flesh separating them, despite her previous stretch.</p>
<p>"Please," Merrill cries out.</p>
<p>Whether she means <em> please, fuck me </em> or <em> please, have mercy </em> is unknown to him, but Fenris certainly doesn't seem to care. The elf simply pays more attention to the slight swell of her breasts, still rolling his first three fingers in wide circles over her clit, like whatever protests she has can be rubbed away so easily. Perhaps they can. She goes quiet again, gaspingly, nostrils flared and eyes an odd place between open and closed, and Anders finds himself predisposed to believe it.</p>
<p>Still, something fearful (and something guilty) keeps him thrusting shallowly. She's so <em> small</em>. So tight. It's as tantalizing as it is anxiety-inducing. Despite knowing very well he could heal her as easily as breathing should she tear, he doesn't want to cause her harm - even if the anguished twist of her face is horribly attractive. Even if the choked little keens she makes through clenched teeth when he fucks just a little too deep are better than music. Even if the thought of just once letting himself bury his cock to the hilt without abandon is so tempting he can barely breathe through it.</p>
<p>"More," Fenris says. "All the way, Anders." His tone brokers no argument.</p>
<p>Well… It can't hurt to push a little more in. There's still a decent enough amount of flesh left before his balls can even brush against her skin; what's another hairs breadth closer? Or a few more? And a few more after that? And if he gets a little overzealous with just how far he goes, aren't her pain-pleasure cries too great to pass up?</p>
<p>Anders groans and stops thrusting when he feels his cock hit something - whether at the shock of it or at Merrill's shrill shout, he isn't sure. Although she's certainly tight, this is the first he's found himself unable to push past it.</p>
<p>"Oh, Maker," he hisses. "Merril, are you-?"</p>
<p>"She's fine," Fenris answers for her. </p>
<p>Although her breathing is beleaguered and loud, she doesn't argue, so Anders takes his word. "Alright," he murmurs. "It's only, I've hit the end of her vagina, Fenris."</p>
<p>Seemingly unperturbed by Anders' clinical wording, Fenris peers down at the remaining length of Anders' cock and nods. "Good, good; now you keep going. <em> Carefully.</em>"</p>
<p>Although his cock gives a twitch, Anders blanches. "That's her- I'm not going to fuck her <em> cervix</em>, Fenris. One; it isn't possible. Two;-"</p>
<p>"You have that spell you use for first-time births. I asked about it."</p>
<p>Anders stares, mouth agape. Then, sputtering, "You- Did you plan this? Fenris!"</p>
<p>But the elf just shakes his head. "You told me it loosens the cervix. Do that now."</p>
<p>Anders wants to continue and argue against it, but Fenris has already turned to the whimpering mess that is Merrill. His mind is apparently wholly made up - and has been for some time, since that birth Fenris visited during was at least a month ago now. The sneaky prick.</p>
<p>"Shh," Fenris whispers, rubbing a deceptively gentle hand over Merrill's belly. "This is going to be good, <em> so good</em>, I swear it. Don't be frightened."</p>
<p>She nods, which is the answer Anders was looking for despite himself, though Fenris doesn't seem to care for it, and allows the other elf to maneuver her legs so that they're spread wide, presenting her labia in full and displaying the stretched-thin lips hugging Anders' cock so tightly. Anders groans and, thinking to himself <em> it's a ring of muscle, it's a ring of muscle, </em> and places a hand over Fenris' to cast the spell.</p>
<p>Fenris flinches and glares as the magic pulls at the lyrium, but it serves him right.</p>
<p>It's always a bit difficult to tell if the spell has actually helped with the dilation process until the mother is shouting at him for pain killers, but there's also the added uncertainty that Merrill <em> isn't </em>giving birth, and so her body may not react to the spell the same way. At the very least, the natural relaxation of the cervix won't be present, which could make this… painful. Anders tries very hard not to let that arouse him, but his cock throbs traitorously.</p>
<p>Experimentally, he pushes forward against the not-wall he's hit, testing the usually unyielding entrance to her womb. Merrill's moan is high pitched and breathy and her eyes are a little distant and blurry, but Fenris seems to know what's going on, so Anders pulls back and pushes his head against her cervix again.</p>
<p>"Oh, Creators," Merrill whispers. "Fff-<em> uck!" </em></p>
<p>Fenris shushes her and guides Anders to put his hands on Merrill's knees to keep her spread wide. Being the longer-armed of the lot, Anders is able to spread her a little better - she cries out at their attempts to spread her wider, but for what it's worth, Anders feels less resistance. It's not helpful much when Fenris reaches between them to spread her open further, but it does better show the way her slick pink lips are stretched almost painful-looking around his enormous cock. Merrill's so tiny, it looks like she's being torn open.</p>
<p>The sight is so intoxicating that any inhibitions he might have had melt away and Anders pushes forward a little harder - no longer thrusting, just <em> pushing </em> against that spongy wall to enter her cervix. Her legs try to kick, but he holds them tightly with his thumb under the back of her knee and Fenris as his accomplice. One arm under her ribs holding her arms down, the other squeezing her breast tightly, his teeth wicked at her shoulder, Fenris holds her as still as he can. </p>
<p>She's crying out in earnest now, can probably be heard by her neighbors even with the sturdy new glass in her window, so Anders thinks maybe they should slow down when <em> pop </em> - the widest part of his cockhead slides inside, and the momentum of his push has more of him coming in after. It happens too quickly for him to question it, let alone stop it. Suddenly, he's balls deep inside Merrill, their groins completely flush together, and she screams, spewing wet from her cunt around him, her cum barely able to squeeze out around him. </p>
<p>He and Fenris are both moaning in tandem as she cums - <em> and cums and cums</em>. She convulses, still held tightly in their grip, and almost looks like she's being possessed. Her teeth are clenched around her cries and her eyes are rolled back and every part of her is trembling. The walls of her tight cunt are convulsing too, clenching and relaxing around his cock with the force of her orgasm, and it's a wonder it doesn't milk him for all he's got.</p>
<p>Fenris seems like he's spending too, a smirk on his face and sweat on his brow as he throws his head back and rolls his hips up into merrill's loose asshole. Anders follows with his eyes a thin bead of sweat as it trails down to drip from Fenris' jaw and down onto Merrill's tense throat. Merrill's orgasm shakes through both his bed partners, and when it finally ends, Fenris trails off into a stream of Tevinter curses.</p>
<p>Merrill, finally finished, <em> melts</em>, suddenly nothing more than a pile of limbs.</p>
<p>"Oh, goodness," she breathes. "That was- That was-"</p>
<p>Fenris laughs, looking loose-limbed and satiated too. Looking at them both, Anders is a bit jealous. "I told you it would feel good."</p>
<p>"What- How did you know that would feel so-?"</p>
<p>"I…" something haunted passes over his face before relaxing back into a smug smile. "I will tell you that another time." He seals the promise with a tiny kiss to her neck, which chokes a tiny giggle out of the girl.</p>
<p>It's cute. And then, suddenly, they're both looking at Anders.</p>
<p>He swallows. "Uh. That was- Wow."</p>
<p>"You didn't finish, did you?" Merrill struggles to glance down at the place their bodies meet. "You're welcome to cum inside, if that's an issue. I know I was having issues communicating before, but..."</p>
<p>The thought of filling her womb directly does more for him than he ever thought something could in his life. When his cock twitches inside her, Merrill makes a little <em> yip </em> that almost ends him right there. Somewhere between a kitten's <em> mrrp </em> and a mouse's <em> squeek</em>, with just enough wanton pain to be delicious… Anders has to close his eyes and bite the inside of his cheek to keep from ending it before he can give her cervix a proper thrashing.</p>
<p>Quiet and charmed, Fenris laughs. "It appears the invitation is appreciated. Here," and then he's lying himself back against the wall, propped up by pillows, pulling Merrill to lean against him. Anders' cock doesn't slide out of her - it's a bit long for that - but they both feel his cockhead pass through her cervix again. This time, that strangled <em> mrrp </em> is a sound they make together.</p>
<p>Seemingly unaffected, Fenris spreads her open with his hands again, presenting her to Anders with a rare broad smile. "Finish up, then, and we'll break for a meal."</p>
<p>Anders isn't sure if he means eating her out or bread and stew, but either way, he's more than happy. So he fucks her slow at first, not wanting to overwhelm her post-orgasm, but as he chases his ecstasy, watching Fenris and Merrill kiss so languidly, hears each whining exhale from the elf so tight around him, he starts to fuck her harder, pushing himself deep.</p>
<p>She's so <em> warm</em>, almost too hot to handle, and so tight that the grip is just the best smidgen away from vice-like. Despite that, she doesn't clench, still boneless and liquid in her place against Fenris. He can feel Fenris too, even now, feels his half-hard cock against his own through Merrill's insides. It's incredible.</p>
<p>Anders fucks into Merrill again and again, feeling the tight ring of her cervix around his cockhead as he pops it in and out, just to hear the sweet noises she makes. He can barely warn her when he gets close, but somehow his half-coherent mumbling is understandable enough for Fenris to hear, because the elf spits in his hand and reaches down to rub Merrill off again.</p>
<p>She cries out in shock, hypersensitive, and bats at the hand weakly. Seeing Fenris continue, his tawny, lyrium-lined fingers a blur against her clit, Anders does the elf a favor and grabs her by the wrists. Merrill's protests unheeded, Fenris' teeth at the place between her shoulder and her throat, Anders forces his cock into her womb over and over until finally, blindingly, he cums inside her. He's distantly aware of Merrill's high, whining scream, but it's hard to do much else but savor the way her pussy contracts around him as he grunts through his own orgasm.</p>
<p>The bliss takes him, his hips beating against hers in slow, harsh, almost cruel trusts, until he's finally empty. Rather boneless himself, he has to fight not to fall forward on top of the elves before him.</p>
<p>With a grin too wide for his face, Fenris takes the lead again. His hands are warm and steady on Anders’ shoulders as the elf lays him down, and just as steady-looking on Merrill’s hips as he gently pulls her off of the softening cock still breaching her. It takes a bit of tired rolling around, but soon they're all three comfortable, resting against each other despite the too-sticky feeling falling over them already.</p>
<p>Briefly, Anders considers getting up for a rag… There’s a basin of water right there across the room, sitting on a table against the wall, but he finds he hasn’t the energy to twitch his toes, let alone bathe himself. Fenris seems to notice and smiles again teasingly before leaping to his feet.</p>
<p>"I'll go fetch water for your aching muscles... and some of that expensive cheese for mine." He’s still talking, bizarrely, (<em>he gets so chatty after sex!</em>), but he's already walking out the door, so Anders can’t hope to hear the rest of what he says.</p>
<p>Instead, he shakes his head and curls somewhat protectively around an already snoring Merrill. The girl deserves the rest, he thinks, and some of whatever snack Fenris brings. Possibly the entire thing - and then some. She’s not much a conversationalist in her dreaming state, but she makes for pleasant company, so together, they wait for Fenris’ return.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading 💖</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>